Enigmas, are better left unsolved
by Asuka-dono
Summary: Yamamoto's true emotions area always hidden by his smile, but what is he really thinking? Haru thinks, that the mystery of Yamamoto is better left unsolved.


Asuka-dono: Ohiyo readers.

Kazuko: hn. they don't want to say hello to you.

Asuka-dono: oh. gomen nasai. -frowns-

Kazuko: Sometimes I forget how dense she is.

Asuka: (not dono) -laughs

Asuka-dono: Oye, my original characters are so mean to me. -pouts-

Kazuko: Hello, readers. I am Kazuko, Asuka-dono's first hand "editor".

Asuka: Konichiwa, I am her second hand "editor". We've been created to keep her from getting bored. -smiles-

Asuka-dono: psst, keep stalling.

Asuka: This is Asuka-dono's first fanfiction. She's been very shy with her writing and has been selfish by keeping it to herself. -laughs lightly-

Mamoru: -pops in with a lazy smile- She does not own the characters within this fanfiction, only the story that they are in.

Asuka-dono: Arigato Kazuko-san, Asuka-san, Mamoru-kun. Please enjoy this oneshot, I enjoyed writing it :).

Kazuko: What? How come Mamoru gets a friendlier suffix?

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Takeshi Yamamoto && Haru Miura

(1 year before The Varia Arc)

His eye's drifted upwards, his trademark smile smacked right on his face. Unreadable, at least, thats because she couldn't understand any bit of it. Gokeru would have glared at her for looking at him for so long. But there was a strange warmth within his eye's that lifted her heart.

'WHATS WRONG WITH ME! Tsuna can only have made me feel this way... But that was when I was a teenager... He confessed his love to Kyoko.'

She bit her lip at the memory of confession.

'And now what?'

Her eye's diverted to the conference table. Staring at the computer screen before her without the least bit interest. She couldn't bring herself to look upwards. She tried to ignore the aching feeling within her. Her fingers flexed, pulling the mouse close and clicking on the screen. Besides the hum of the air conditioner, the clicking of her lone mouse was the only thing she could hear. She couldn't help it. Her eye's drifted upwards to meet shiny brown ones.

"Takeshi-sama?"

Her voice echoed within the room. Drat, being the only other person in the room with the smiling baseball player--- wait, he wasn't smiling. A soft frown replaced the smile, thoughtful in many ways. It wasn't like Yamamoto to get lost in his thoughts. She took his silence as a chance to reaquaint herself with his appearance. He looked so much older, now that they locked eye's, she thought of the drastic change in appearance. Pale complexion, sharp features, cheeks that no matter how many times he lifted his lips would wrinkle. He was probably well toned as well...

'Bad Haru, thinking of your family member like that! But he isn't exactly family...'

He smiled brightly at her dazed expression, well knowing of her change in features. As teenagers her apperance was less pronounced, but now. Yamamoto pushed himself back and stood. A rough finger pressed the monitor of the screen off.

"Its nice to see you again, Haru-chan."

He was so confusing. Haru stared at his smile, his body, his form, walk arcoss the room, pull the door aside and leave. She realized through the silence she could hear her heart pounding in her chest. Lightly throwing itself against its captive chambers. Her thoughts drifted to Tsuna, she always wanted to be his wife, and do her best towards behind at such a high position. The image of standing next to Tsuna had become blury, changing to a darker haired, taller man.

Haru winced at the water collecting in her eye's. Lifting her hands up, inwardly cursing at Tsuna for leaving and causing such tension between the Vongola Family, even if it hadn't been his fault.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

He was hurt, badly, now he was in the corridor standing before her. She wanted to help him, fight the battle, keep him by her side. She couldn't admit her emotions.

"Yamamoto-kun?"

She wasn't used to being a fighter, she was always on the sidelines cheering. She never wanted more than to be apart of the family, directly apart of it. She could easily push her childhood desires aside. She had been looking at the wrong person all along. Her eye's widened as he pushed his fingers against her face, holding back a gasp as her bangs were pushed away. Clearly staring into brown ones.

"Don't tell me you want to give up."

"I don't."

When he drew his hand back and she bit her lip, yearning for the brief feeling of warmth. Without warning he leaned forward, his eye's seemed to plague her mind. The devilish mysterious enigmas they were. She backed away, the smile on his face mocking her. His arms pressed against the wall at either of her sides. A squeak escaped her lips, unable to find the energy to fight back. He was wounded, his torso bandaged up, tightly upon his chest, his masculine features visible. The tightness of his abs.

"My face is up here Haru-chan..."

She pressed back further, blush not failing to appear. Another long moment of eye contact was something she couldn't stand. His smile, he was always hiding himself behind it. Or was he? He wasn't smiling when he loomed nearer.

"Yamamoto--- ah."

Soft. For someone with rough hands his lips against her own was softer than she could have imagined, and she had. She closed her eye's. Cherishing it before he pulled back with a smile. Perplexed when she opened her eye's, how long had he wanted to do that? Unconsciously her hand reached up to touch the scar at his chin. His features played with her, never truthful, never meaning to hurt. Inside, she knew that he was a mystery better left unsolved.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Asuka-dono: -Grins- That was fun to write... I felt Yamamoto was a bit OOC, but I can't help it, he's just so awesome.

Kazuko: You say that about every character you can't get into.

Asuka: Oh, don't be mean to Asuka-dono, she's just finished her fanfiction and is proud of herself.

Kazuko: hah! I was made to make her feel bad, not hide lies with my smiles.

Asuka: My smiles are sincere! -smiles kindly-

Mamoru: Alright, I want to get to those rice balls Asuka-dono made, can we close this up?

Asuka-dono: Ah sure.. -stares off into space-

Kazuko: Pah... dense, lazy and forgetful.

Asuka: Aw, she looks so cute when she's not paying attention. And now, thank you for reading this fanfiction. Please Read and Review, not Read and Run!

Mamoru: Good bye now!

Kazuko: hn. bye..

Asuka: BYE BYE!!! Say good bye now Asuka-dono!

Asuka-dono: Ah... Ja ne :3


End file.
